Grunt to dobry brand
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: fem!Avengers, czyli moja faza wieczorową porą. Czysty crack, z góry uprzedzam gdyby komuś, nie daj Thorze, przyszło to brać na serio :)


Tanya Stark, słysząc charakterystyczne „klik, klik" podniosła głowę znad tabletu. Odgarnęła jasne włosy z czoła i trochę już zmęczonym wzrokiem spojrzała na idącą w jej stronę kobietę.

\- Pepper, mówiłam ci już, po godzinach nie musisz nosić tych szpilek. Jesteś masochistką, czy jak? Poza tym, rozprasza mnie to stukanie.

\- Przepraszam, Tanya - Pepper zdjęła obcasy i podeszła do biurka swojej pracodawczyni. - Ciągle pracujesz? Jest za siedem jedenasta. Poza tym...

\- Przykro mi, my geniusze tak mamy. Poza tym, muszę wreszcie skończyć ten projekt nowej kolekcji bielizny. Pieprzony Agent Provocateur próbuje wygryźć Stark Fashion Industries z rynku i...

\- No właśnie, co do agentów, to masz gościa.

\- Pepper, mówiłam, po dwudziestej nie ma mnie dla nikogo, poza laskami. A ty umawiasz mnie z byle kim... - przerwała, bo drzwi do biura otworzyły się i weszła niezbyt wysoka kobieta o ciemnej karnacji, której lewe oko przysłonięte było opaską. Jej ciemne włosy obcięte były krótko, niemal po wojskowemu. Ubrana była w obcisły, skórzany kostium z narzuconym nań niedbale płaszczem. Stark spojrzała z wyrzutem na jej strój. Phi, pomyślała, moda jak z jakiegoś taniego komiksu.

\- Co pani robi w moim...

\- Agentka Nicki Fury, dyrektor S.H.I.E.L.D. - przedstawiła się ciemnoskóra. Na dźwięk nazwy największej instytucji wywiadowczej w kraju Tanya umilkła, ale tylko na chwilę. To jednak wystarczyło, aby Nicki podeszła bliżej.

\- Wywiad jest pełen uznania dla pani, panno Stark po tym jak udało się pani uciec tym islamistom.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić - Tanya ledwie zauważalnie westchnęła. No tak, kolejny szpion, który będzie chciał z niej wyciągnąć szczegóły jej ucieczki. Innym się nie udało, więc przysłali oberszpiona. Zmierzyła wzrokiem Nicki raz jeszcze. Nie dość że ubrana jak na cosplay, to jeszcze zupełnie nie w jej typie. Też mi wywiad...

\- Ale przyzna pani, ze to była ryzykowna wyprawa.

\- Ryzyko to podstawa biznesu. Mój projekt ergonomicznych burek dla afgańskich kobiet miał wszystkie szanse na sukces.

\- Ale pani porwanie...

\- Nie mówmy już o tym, dobrze? - Tanya miała naprawdę dość tych wspomnień. Podczas wizyty w Afganistanie faktycznie porwała ją grupa pracujących dla jednego z tamtejszych szejków bandziorów i pod groźbą utraty życia zmusiła do projektowania bielizny dla żon szejka. Na szczęście szejk miał jakieś pół setki żon, co dało jej czas na przygotowanie sobie planu ucieczki. Tak, zestaw bikini dającej nadludzką siłę był jednym z jej genialniejszych rozwiązań. Oczywiście, zadbała, aby ci wszyscy, którzy ją w nim zobaczyli, nie dożyli momentu, w którym mogliby komuś o tym opowiedzieć. I tak miało zostać. Wolała nie myśleć o tym, co by świat mody powiedział, gdyby do gazet trafiły zdjęcia przedstawiające ją, szykowną damę, milionerkę, wyznaczającą nowe trendy latającą w czymś, co składało się z kusych majteczek w kolorze czerwonym i cytrynowo żółtego stanika, na dodatek wszystkiego świecącego intensywniej niż fajerwerki na czwartego lipca. No ale w końcu musiała przecież zmieścić maksimum procesorów w minimum materiału, tak żeby żaden z plinujących jej talibów niczego nie zauważył.

\- Jeśli nie ma pani innych spraw, to...

\- Mam, chciałam z panią porozmawiać o projekcie Avengers.

\- Avengers? Co to?

\- Grupa ludzi obdarzonych ponadprzeciętnymi zdolnościami, mających chronić Ziemię...

\- Zaraz, zaraz... Jak to pani nazwała? Avangers?

\- Tak, i chciałabym...

\- Oczywiście, rozumiem. Widzi pani, taka nazwa nie przejdzie. Rynek tego nie kupi. Avengers? Mściciele? Kto by chciał być broniony przez mściciela? Z definicji mściciel to taki, który mści jakąś zbrodnię, czyli zakładamy, że zbrodnia została już popełniona. Fatalny brand, porażka po prostu. Miała pani jednak rację, że przyszła do mnie, pani Fury. Wie pani, jestem kobietą. Ja sobie wyobrażam, co bym zrobiła, gdyby na ulicy pokazał się człowiek wymachujący ostrym narzędziem, albo trzymający w ręku pistolet. Pierwsza moja myśl, tam za moimi plecami jest mój dom i moje dzieci. Więc wpadam do domu, zamykam się i opiekuje się moimi dziećmi. Kogo będzie pocieszało, że ktoś go pomści? Zaraz... co by tu... O, może Defenders? Tak, to już brzmi lepiej. Tak jakoś bezpiecznie - Nicki chciała coś dodać, ale Tanya nie dała jej dojść do słowa. - Albo Protectors? Choć nie, jest taka marka maszynek do golenia, będą potem procesy o nazwę. Zostańmy przy Defenders. Mówię pani, rynek to kupi. Jak pani wpadnie następnym razem, to wymyślę nawet jakiegoś designerskie logo. A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, mam jeszcze pracę. Ta bielizna nie zaprojektuje się sama - wskazała na tablet, na którym widniał komplet bielizny w kolorze metalicznego srebra, z roboczą nazwą „Iron Woman".

\- Ale mi chodzi o...

\- Tanya, jest za trzy jedenasta i... - wtrąciła się znowu Pepper. Coś ostrzegawczego w jej głosie sprawiło, że Tanya prawie podskoczyła.

\- O Boże, właśnie! - Tanya niemal odrzuciła tablet i ruszyła przed siebie. - Dzięki Pepper! Do widzenia pani Fury! Jasmine, tryb wieczorowy, awaryjnie! Kod czerwony!

\- Jasmine? - spytała Nicki, kiedy Tanya zniknęła za drzwiami.

\- Just a Stark's Mainframe Intelligence NanoExperiment - wyjaśniła szybko Pepper zaskoczonej agentce. - Sztuczna inteligencja, obsługująca całe Stark's Palace.

W tym czasie Tanya wychodziła już na zewnątrz. Makijaż kryjący wszelkie ślady wieczornego zmęczenia pracą, starannie uczesane włosy, mała czarna i niezbyt wysokie szpilki - Jasmine miała wiele zalet, ale to że w dwie minuty potrafiła zrobić swoją szefową na bóstwo, było bodaj największą z nich. No i parzyła świetną kawę.

Spojrzała na zegarek. Miała minutę. Wsiadła do Jaguara i nacisnęła gaz. Po minucie była na miejscu, nie martwiąc się szczególnie mandatami.

\- Hej, skarbie - powiedziała, zajeżdżając z piskiem opon przed dom.

\- Niezmiennie punktualna panna Stark - Natasha Romanoff uśmiechnęła się, wsiadając do auta. - To gdzie się dziś wybieramy?

\- To niespodzianka, kotku. A teraz trzymaj się - Tanya nacisnęła gaz, nie zwracając nawet uwagi, jak Natasha wyjmuje telefon i wysyła wiadomość ze słowami „Rybka w sieci". Kilka kilometrów dalej wychodząca ze Stark's Palace Nicki uśmiechnęła się, widząc smsa. Szybko wybrała numer.

\- Agentko Hill? Rozumiem, że przygotowania do naszego wyjazdu na biegun są na ukończeniu? Tak? Świetnie, ona tam leży już pięćdziesiąt lat, to nie może być dobre dla urody. Trochę ruchu jej się przyda. A teraz mam coś specjalnego. Mówi pani coś nazwisko Jennifer Walters? Tak, właśnie. To kuzynka doktora Bannera. Proszę się z nią skontaktować. Dziękuję - rozłączyła się, by po chwili połączyć się ponownie z kimś innym. - Agentko Coulson? Jak tam pani kontakty w Asgardzie? Co? Kto jest u pani? Świetnie... Tak, przepraszam, że przerywam... Proszę mi ją dać, natychmiast. Witaj Sif, jest taka sprawa. Nie słyszałaś pewnie jeszcze o projekcie Aveng... tfu, jak to się miało nazywać? A, Defenders!


End file.
